


I Get It Now

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec is one lucky man, Alec sees Magnus in a thigh holster, M/M, alec is turned on so much, banehawk and shirtless, magnus in a thigh holster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Alec comes home and finds Magnus in a thigh holster and is very turned on.Aka: Alec gets why Magnus likes him in a thigh holster so much.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec turns the key to his and Magnus' loft. He's not sure when it had become their loft or when he had officially moved in, or even if he had ever officially moved in. All he knows is even before their split and after they got back together weeks ago, this place had always felt like home, never the Institute.

Alec never spends any time at the Institute anymore except when working. It didn't matter how late it was, he always came home, to Magnus. And little by little, the closet and drawers started accumulating more and more of Alec's clothing. He even started storing his weapons here, an extra bow, seraph blade, and a few knives. His shoes littered by the door (much to Magnus' annoyance) and his sweaters were strung throughout the loft, his books resembled a small tower on the bedside table, and his collection of Game of Throne DVD's and posters scattered near the TV, that he was planning on hanging.

Alec propped his bow up against the wall, briefly looking around to see if Magnus was still up. Although it wasn't too late, he knew Magnus had a busy day with clients, so it would not surprise him if he was already in bed.

Alec made his way into their bedroom, careful not to be loud, for fear of waking his boyfriend.

When he entered the bedroom, Alec noticed the bedside lamp was on, illuminated the room enough to see that Magnus was not in bed.

Alec looked around the room, wondering if he had missed Magnus telling him he was not going to be home tonight. "Magnus?" He asks.

"Yes, dear?"

Alec whips his head around at his boyfriend's voice. He's standing near the closet. His hair is done in his new mohawk that had turned Alec on so much when he first saw it, he was sure what to do with himself. Literally.

They were at the Institute and Magnus was putting up new wards and he just walks in looking like God himself... like the sexiest, most beautiful person Alec had ever seen, and Alec could barley breathe, let alone function. As he stood there, watching his beautiful man, he started to get that feeling...the one where a person's body turns hot, and their heartbeat starts going a mile a minute, then the blood starts making it's way down to their dick. Alec was so flustered, he had to excuse himself, making some lame excuse about not feeling well and quickly made his way into his office. He remembers leaning his head against the door, trying to catch his breath, with images of Magnus floating through his head, and his pants still incredible tight.

He remembers Magnus coming in making sure he was okay and all he could do was take one look at his boyfriend and all his self control to snap. He remembers kissing the life out of Magnus and his debouched moan, causing him to grow even harder. He remembers Magnus asking him if it was the hair, and telling him that he knows it is and Magnus getting on his knees as he sucked him off in his office. He remembers making sure to open his eyes no matter how much he wanted to close them in ecstasy because he wanted to watch Magnus suck him off with his sexy mohawk.

Alec's quickly notices Magnus isn't wearing a shirt, his beautiful tan muscled chest and arms on display. Alec gulps. His eyes make their way down, noticing his tight black pants, stopping when he notices he's wearing a thigh holster.

Alec's eyes become hooded, and he thinks Magnus might be trying to kill him. He never understood Magnus' obsession with his thigh holder, why he insisted he wear it sometimes, or keep it on. But now, right now in this very moment, Alec gets it. He needs no further explanation, ever again.

And Alec's body's doing that thing again... where he's turning hot all over, his heart's beating faster and it's going straight to his groin... he knows it's because he's turned on and he honestly doesn't think he's ever been more turned on in his entire life. Magnus in a mohawk, shirtless, and in a thigh holster... is he dreaming?

"Fuck, Magnus..." Alec breathes, all shaky.

"Oh, I plan to, darling." Magnus says, sinful smirk in place.

Alec thinks he might not survive tonight, and he's okay with that, because right now, in this moment, with Magnus looking like that, looking at him like that, he'd be okay with just about anything.

Magnus makes his way over, standing in front of Alec. How Alec has kept his self control this long, he's not sure.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's neck, feeling the hairs on the back, creasing them. He leans in, rubbing his nose against his deflect ruin, causing Alec to moan, like the sound is being ripped from his chest.

Alec tightens his hold on Magnus' hips, gripping them tightly. "Stop teasing."

"Now you see why I like this thing so much?"

"Fuck yes." Alec nods frantically.

Magnus chuckles. "You going to take it off of me?" He questions, peppering kisses as he pushes Alec onto the bed.

Alec shakes his head no.

Magnus raises his eyebrows in question.

"I want you to leave it on while you fuck me." He says, grabbing Magnus by the back of the neck, devouring his mouth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. you all twisted my arm! Bahaha! Here ya go;) 
> 
> Also, I've been trying something a little different with my writing! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy<3

Alec wakes with a grunt. His muscles tight with soreness, hurting in places he didn't know possible.

Glancing over to his right, he sees Magnus laying on his stomach, the blanket barley covering his ass.

Alec smiles, memories flooding his mind from last night.

Magnus stirs, as if he can sense Alec is staring at him. "Morning." He mumbles, half into the pillow.

Alec shuffles further into the bed and into Magnus, burying his face into his shoulder, hooking his left leg over his hip and back. "Morning."

Magnus sighs contently, turning his head enough to give Alec a brief kiss on the lips before asking, "How are you feeling?"

Alec chuckles, a slight tinge of pink covering his cheeks, "Sore." He says, "but in a good way." He quickly adds.

Magnus smiles, taking Alec's word for it, "So no more teasing me about my fondness for thigh holsters?"

Alec laughs, shaking his head as memories come flooding back to him...

_After Alec tells Magnus he wants him to fuck him with the thigh holster on, he remembers how Magnus had got that look in his eyes, that one with so much heat and want in it, it made Alec almost cum just from that look alone._

_He remembers Magnus stripping him of his clothes so slowly that it had him shaking, and begging him to stop teasing, and Magnus had to grab his hands and put them above his head, while he kissed the life out of him. He remembers Magnus telling him to hold the headboard and to not let go. He remembers throwing his head back into the pillow and arching his back as Magnus sucked each of his nipples one by one till they were were so sensitive Alec could hardly stand it. He remembers watching Magnus' mohawk descended lower as he ravaged his chest, making the corse hairs wet with his saliva._

_When Magnus got to his pants, he remembers how he took his time getting him out of his jeans and boxers. When Alec's dick was finally free, he was so hard, he thought he would burst before Magnus had even touched him. He remembers begging and cursing, and Magnus' sinful smirk._

_Alec remembers when Magnus licked him from root to tip, causing the most inhuman noises to rip from his throat, forcing him to grab the headboard so hard he thought he'd break it with his Shadowhunter strength. When Magnus finally magically made the lube appear, coating his fingers, Alec remembers being so relieved when he finally started filling him, hitting his prostate with his digits. He remembers chanting his name, and Magnus telling him how beautiful he was._

_What Alec remembers most of all, is Magnus pulling his fingers from him, and that feeling of emptiness, and seeing him unzip his jeans, freeing himself, his pants still on, thigh holster still in place, and that empty feeling being replaced with something so strong he felt like he couldnt breathe, the sight enough to make him cum from that alone. Alec remembers Magnus coating his length with lube, never taking his eyes off him. When Magnus entered him, Alec distinctly remembered the rough feeling of his pants hitting his ass, and feeling it every time he thrust, and how incredible it felt._

_Alec will always remember the noises that were being ripped out of Magnus and himself, the sight of Magnus in his thigh holster, jeans, and mohawk, as he fucked him till he couldn't form a coherent thought, words impossible. The only thing they could manage were pants and moans into each other's mouths._

_Alec remembers finally letting go of the headboard, and grabbing Magnus' hair, needing to feel the mohawk, run his fingers through it, and when that wasn't enough, grabbing Magnus' ass through the material of his jeans, needing to try and get him closer. He remembers the noises Magnus made when he did and the shift in his body, making it to where he felt the cool metal of the thigh holster on his leg, causing him to gasp. He remembers never once touching his dick as cum shot from him, all over his and Magnus' stomachs._

_Alec remembers Magnus muttering beautiful over and over like a prayer, as he lay there limp as he pumped into him half a dozen more times, before cumming, filling him up._

_When they were finished and Magnus snapped his fingers, removing the thigh holster and his jeans, Alec remembers making a mental note to keep a spare in the bedroom at all times._

 


End file.
